


Regalo

by Nathy_Marisson



Series: Pokemon: Children of heroes [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Ash as father, Gen, Hana | Kay Ketchum (Oc), Ketchum Family, Other, pkmn fankids
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy_Marisson/pseuds/Nathy_Marisson
Summary: Ash le da un regalo a su hija Kay por su cumpleaños.
Relationships: Hanako | Delia Ketchum & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Original Character(s)
Series: Pokemon: Children of heroes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585411
Kudos: 1





	Regalo

Tocó la puerta de su casa con prisa, le dolían los hombros más que otras partes del cuerpo del puro cansancio, solo quería ver a su hija, abrazarla y darle este regalo que llevaba días emocionado por ver su rostro. ¿Le extrañaría? ¿Estaría feliz de verlo?

Escuchó los tacones de una mujer dentro de la casa. Pikachu en su hombro se dispuso a saltar sobre quien abriera.

— ¡Ah, hijo! —Su madre le abrió con aquella sonrisa tan amable, como cuando él regresaba de sus viajes cuando era un entrenador muy joven.

Pikachu no dudó en saltar a sus brazos gruñendo de felicidad por ver a la mujer que a pesar de su edad seguía siendo muy linda.

—Bienvenido Pikachu—Acarició la cabeza del pokémon tipo eléctrico con cariño.

—Hola mamá—Saludó el hombre ya acostumbrado a ese comportamiento.

—Pasa cariño, han pasado un par de meses ¿Cómo te ha ido? —Se apartó para dejar pasar a su hijo, mientras cargaba al pokémon.

Ambos se acomodaron en el sofá de la sala, su madre trajo algo de té, mientras él le contaba sobre su trabajo y lo agotador que era ser un cerebro de la frontera, pero que el proyecto le encantaba.

— Me da libertad de viajar como cuando era más joven, y puedo venir más seguido a ver a Kay—Terminó de contar mirando la taza de té casi vacía— Por cierto ¿Dónde está?

La mujer dejo la taza sobre la mesita de centro.

— Estaba aquí hasta hace un momento—Comentó mirando algunos juguetes en el suelo. —Kay, papá ya llego a verte.

— ¡No quiero! —Gritó alguien desde una de las habitaciones de la primera planta.

Se escuchó una puerta cerrarse con seguro, luego una silla siendo arrastrada por el suelo y finalmente los resortes del sofá de la sala de estar.

— Parece que sigue enojada—Susurró la mujer observando el semblante dolido de su hijo. — ¿Por qué no le das algo más de tiempo Ash?

— Supongo que sí… —Contestó él volviendo a sentarse en el sofá, pero no quedando tranquilo.

— ¿Te quedaras?

—Una semana, debo volver para la inauguración del frente batalla—Suspiró desilusionado, su pequeña aún estaba enfadada porque él no pudo llegar a tiempo para su cumpleaños, y no parecía querer hablarle por nada del mundo.

¿Cuánto puede durarle el enojo a una niña?

……………………….

Ya había pasado una hora, Delia Ketchum estaba terminando de preparar el almuerzo para tres personas, que desde hace meses no hacía, de cierta manera extrañaba eso. Mandó a su hijo a que fuera a buscar a la pequeña Kay a la habitación de la cual aún no quería salir, y rezó a Arceus que ella estuviese dispuesta a hablar un poco con su padre.

Él había pasado toda esa hora con la cabeza pegada a la mesa susurrando cosas que no entendía, mientras era consolado por Pikachu, sin mucho éxito.

—Kay, pequeña, es hora del almuerzo— había suavizado su voz y rogaba por que la pequeña se dignara a hablarle.

— ¡Vete!

Era lo mejor que había obtenido en un largo rato.

—No puedes estar así todo el día—Esta vez uso una voz más dura.

—No quiero hablar contigo.

—Estás hablando conmigo ahora

—Entonces no quiero verte.

¿De quién había aprendido a ser tan cerrada?

Suspiró y optó por sentarse en el suelo apoyando su espalda en la puerta. Pikachu llegó unos minutos después a ver como estaba todo.

—Pikachu, ella no quiere salir ¿Qué hago? —Rio un poco con eso, sabía que Kay adoraba a Pikachu, y tal vez a través de él consiguiera algo más que una negativa.

El pokémon negó, no comprendía como él se había convertido en padre en primer lugar, por suerte su madre lo apoyó desde el principio.

— ¿Puedes hablar tú con ella? —Le rogó, guiñándole un ojo para que le siguiera el juego.

— ¿Pikachu? ¿Estás ahí? —Preguntó la niña muy cerca de la puerta.

El tipo eléctrico gruño en aprobación y puso su pata en la puerta en un intento de que ella hablara.

— Mi papá es un idiota, se la pasa fuera de casa, y apenas llama, ¿no crees que tengo derecho a estar enfadada con él? —Comenzó a relatar ella sumamente enojada y seguro que con las mejillas infladas.

Pikachu miró inmediatamente a Ash, y libero pequeñas chispas a modo de desaprobación, él abrió los ojos y miró hacia la puerta.

— Y cuando viene, se la pasa entrenando o en alguna batalla con el Tío Gary, no se queda en casa ni un día.

— Lo siento…—Interrumpió Ash afirmando su cabeza en la pared con los ojos cerrados— Tienes todo el derecho a estar…

— ¡Estoy hablando con Pikachu! —Le gritó ella.

Ash rio un poco y miró a su pokémon con una pequeña sonrisa de arrepentimiento.

—Amigo, dile a mi hija que me perdone y que entiendo por qué no quiere verme.

Pikachu suspiró, luego se dirigió hacia la pequeña y entre gruñidos trató de comunicarle lo arrepentido e idiota que es su padre.

Después de un largo rato de silencio ella comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

— Dile a papá… que esta perdonado—Su suave voz comenzaba a quebrarse, junto al sonido de una silla arrastrándose por el piso de cerámica— S-Sólo si me carga hasta la mesa…

Pikachu saltó hasta las piernas de Ash y asintió, el hombre se levantó del suelo con el pokémon en su hombro. Tocó la puerta dos veces y la abrió con mucho cuidado mientras sostenía una sonrisa enorme para su pequeña.

— Pikachu me dijo que...

Antes de terminar de hablar vio como el cuerpo de la niña se abalanzaba hacia él, sus brazos se enrollaron en sus piernas, y su cabeza era ocultada en la tela de sus pantalones.

Ash acarició la cabeza de su hija con sumo cuidado, la apartó delicadamente y se agachó gasta su altura para mirarla al rostro.

— Hola cariño—Le saludó secando las lágrimas con la yema de sus dedos.

—P-Papá… Bienvenido a casa—Dijo tragándose las ganas de seguir llorando para sonreírle lo mejor que pudo.

—Ya estoy contigo Kay.

La pequeña se abalanzó sobre su padre ocultando su rostro en su pecho tratando de callar su llanto y calmarse, aferró sus pequeñas manos en la polera sin intensión de soltarla por lo menos en un par de años. Ash la rodeo con sus brazos acercándola a su cuerpo, extrañaba mucho abrazarla de esa manera y sabía que el tiempo estaba en su contra.

Ya en la mesa de la cocina, Delia tenía servido los platos y vio maravillada como su hijo y su nieta llegaban a la mesa riendo por alguna cosa que no se enteró, pero tampoco preguntó.

— ¿Eh? ¿Sopa? —Se quejó Kay inflando sus mejillas.

—Y te la comes toda—Sonrió Delia.

—No hay nada como la comida casera—Comentó Ash sentándose a la mesa junto a su hija.

Pikachu se puso a comer de un plato con alimento pokémon ya más tranquilo.

……………………………………………..

— ¿Regalo? —Preguntó ella confundida.

Delia sonrió al ver como su hijo sacaba algo de su bolso con mucho entusiasmo, había un pequeño brillo infantil en su mirada.

—Yup, como no pude venir a tu cumpleaños pues te lo doy ahora, no hay nada que te hayan regalado que sea mejor que esto.

— ¿Es un pokémon? —Preguntó ilusionada.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Le miró Ash.

Kay comenzó a reír y a aplaudir de la felicidad, ¡sería la primera entre los niños de Pueblo Paleta en tener un pokémon! Podría salir a jugar con él, bañarlo, alimentarlo y luchar, aunque eso ultimo no se lo permitirían.

Finalmente Ash sacó de su bolso una pokéball en tonos rosas, adornada con un moño ya arrugado por estar al fondo de sus cosas.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kay! —Sonrió extendiéndole el regalo a su hija.

Ella no tardó ni dos segundos en tomarlo y admirar el objeto con sus enormes ojos castaños.

— ¿Qué pokémon es? ¿Es de otra región?

—Ábrelo y averígualo.

—Mami Delia, Mami Delia ¿Qué crees que sea? —Preguntó emocionada.

—Creo que será muy lindo.

La niña se levantó del suelo y optó por una pose como si ya fuera entrenadora con licencia, arrogó la pokéball de manera torpe y de ella salió un pequeño pokémon de tonos castaños. De orejas alargadas, ojos oscuros, de cuatro patas, con una cola con las puntas blancas.

— ¡Woah! ¡Es hermoso! —Kay se abalanzó sobre el pokémon a darle un abrazo. — Gracias papá, eres el mejor.

Ash se llenó el pecho de orgullo y susurro un “ _ya lo sé_ ” por el cumplido de su hija- cosa que no había recibido en mucho tiempo- Miró como ella acariciaba al Eevee y sus ojos brillaban como cuando él miraba a los pokémon de pequeño.

—Debes cuidarlo muy bien, ya que este es tu primer pokémon—Le dijo actuando como adulto.

— ¿Enserio? ¡Mi primer pokémon! Eevee, soy Kay tú entrenadora, mucho gusto.

El Eevee asintió moviendo su cola muy feliz, Kay tomó al pokémon en brazos y corrió a algún lugar de la casa cantando y saltando.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— Creo que crecer con pokémon le hará muy bien, sobre todo porque yo no puedo estar aquí junto a ella… Y con ese Eevee sabrá que la quiero.

Delia acarició la cabeza de su hijo de manera maternal, Ash le sonrió bajando la mirada.

—Nadie dijo que sería fácil

—Sabes que no me rindo

—Hasta el final—Terminó de decir Delia.

Escucharon a Kay correr por la casa, la vieron abrir la puerta con una mochila en los hombros y a su lado el Eevee, gritó con energía un “Me voy de viaje” y salió disparada a algún lado.

Dos segundos después, Ash estaba corriendo tras ella junto a Pikachu para decirle que aún no tenía la edad, ¡Con 7 años no puede salir aún!

Y ni si quiera se había despedido como se debe de ellos.


End file.
